Someone Said Good Morning
by SallySorrell
Summary: Jack/Renee, kind of S7 speculation. Romance without a real purpose. Enjoy!


"I want to thank you both very much for all the incredible work you've put in today, on behalf of myself, and my country, it's been an honor working with you…"

President Taylor's voice rang clearly over the phone through the still room.

"If there is anything I can do to repay either of you, please let me know and I'll have it taken care of imm…"

Jack's arms rested on the smooth table in the room, and he hunched over the phone's speaker.

His left arm began to tremble, and he looked down at it. His expression wasn't worried, but studious.

"T-There…nothing is n-necessary, Madam Pr-president…Everything we did today was in the line of our jobs." He spoke for himself and Renee, who stood in the room beside him.

As the shaking worsened, Renee wrapped her arms around one of Jack's, tightening her grasp until the shaking was masked and then stopped.

"Thank you Madam President," Renee said to the phone. She heard a tap on the glass door close behind her. She turned her head, only for a moment, and discovered it was Doctor Macer.

"I'll call you back as soon as possible, Ms. Taylor."

The President could sense something wrong with Renee's tone, so she hung up immediately.

Renee nodded her head at the door, welcoming the doctor to enter.

Sonny Macer did so, clipboard in hand. She removed a pen from her coat pocket and read over a page on the clipboard, scribbling things in some of the margins.

"Mr. Bauer," was the first thing she said, "How are you feeling now?"

"Same." He answered, "Why?"

"The director of the CDC wants you kept in quarantine over night."

"Fine."

"We've come up with new intel on the virus, as we just finished dismantling the canisters. You aren't expected to make it through the night."

"And if he does?" Renee found herself asking.

"Then we may have a chance to get him treatment, every agency is working up an anti-virus, President's orders. But that's very unlikely, Agent Walker, I wouldn't even be hopeful."

"But my condition hasn't gotten worse since last night." Jack informed her. Personally, the thought of this death didn't bother him. He said this because he felt Renee would want to hear it.

"That doesn't help your odds, Mr. Bauer. And the medication you're on is only masking the symptoms; the pathogen is progressing through your system normally."

He was aware of that.

"A quarantined van will be arriving shortly, get your things." Macer told Jack, then left.

"Jack…" was the only thing Renee could think of to say. She eventually added an "I'm sorry" because it sounded like it fit.

"It isn't your fault Renee, not at all. Goodbye, thank you for everything you've done today."

"But, Jack…"

"I'll call you if I can."

She knew he'd find a way to, he was _Jack Bauer._ But, today, that same, immortal Jack Bauer was _dying_.

As Jack left the room, his only possession, a jacket, folded under his arm, Renee thought of something to ask the president.

She dialed, and Allison Taylor's secretary answered.

"FBI, please held for the President."

A few moments of silence, then the president's voice.

"Ms. Taylor, this is Renee Walker…"

"Yes, Renee, what is it?"

"I have a… personal favor to ask you."

"And that would be…?"

"The director of CDC wants Jack to stay in a quarantine zone over night, could you… exempt him from that? Please, Madam President, he isn't contagious, there's no need for a quarantine. I promise to watch him carefully and call CDC or Doctor Macer if anything happens…"

"I'll have to go over that with the director of the center. There could be something they need to accomplish with him, he is patient zero…"

"Madam President, _please_, you owe us both something. _Please_."

"Fine, I'll call over right now, but if anything happens, know that you t…"

"I will take full responsibility if anything goes wrong. Thank you, Madam President, _Thank _you."

Renee sprinted from the office and to the elevator. She desperately hoped the van hadn't arrived yet.

She saw it in the parking lot as she clocked out, and ran again.

"Jack! Wait!" she shouted as she ran to the pavement.

He turned his head, so did Doctor Macer.

"Sonny, I have an executive order, exempting Mr. Bauer from the quarantine."

"I'll need to see it."

"Call the President, it hasn't printed yet. It should be arriving at the CDC shortly."

Sonny rolled her eyes.

Renee took Jack's arm and led him to her own car.

"What was that about?"

"Jack, I owe you. I called the President and requested it."

"You _what_? Renee, I'll be dead in the morning," he spat the words at her, "What are _you_ going to do about that?"

"Jack, I'm sorry. I need to thank you for today, how's dinner sound?"

He allowed himself about a second of grinning, then his typical look returned. He had to admit, that was quite the move on Renee's part; daring, senseless, but some how thought out. Almost like something he would've done. Yes, he certainly would have done that for Teri, or Kate, or Audrey.

Fine, dinner sounded fine.

***

Dinner was beyond fine. It was grand.

They both had a great time, Renee was sure Jack had forgotten about dying, and she had convinced herself that the terrible day was over, and didn't need to be looked back on.

Not ever.

With these thoughts, they got back into her car.  
Jack's arm trembled once, and only once. Somehow he willed it to stop, not allowing it to wreck the fun he was having.

"Where should I take you now?" Renee asked him, a childish smile on her face.

He didn't answer, so, naturally, Renee drove to her home.  
A peaceful townhouse, in the middle of a peaceful neighborhood.

The streetlights were just fading on, as the sun set, and some stars were already visible.

She pulled the key from the ignition, still smiling at him, and stepped out of the car.

He followed her lead to the front door.

As they stood on the porch, side-by-side, he thought everything over. Not yesterday, _tonight_.

She fumbled with a ring of keys, feeling for the match to the front door.

He leaned in while she was distracted, and kissed her cheek.  
She could feel how rough and chapped his lips were, but it didn't bother her. Nor him, evidently.

"Thank you." He told her, near a whisper.

"Thank _you_." She answered and turned her head. She leaned in this time, kissing his lips.

She led him inside, still not thinking.

He didn't recall anything after that, neither did she. Everything was too fast-paced, rushed. But then again, he was dying; anything that had to happen had to happen quickly.

The next thing Renee remembered was crying, she woke up because her pillow was wet, stained with tears.

This was her fault, she'd pulled him out of that courthouse in the first place, she'd done the digging on Almeida's case.

Surely she could've tracked down someone else from CTU to confirm the picture.

No, she had to get Jack. She had to _kill_ Jack.

That fact tore her up, just as Tony's involvement tore up Jack.

It tore his heart and pride and life's work to pieces.

And what had she done for Jack? She'd only reminded him of all the love he'd missed, all the love he'd _lost_ as a sacrifice over his job.

She rolled over until her eyes were examining the ceiling. The sun was just beginning to creep into the room, so she pushed the blanket off of herself.

She was shocked to see how little clothing she was wearing, and pulled the sheet back on at once.

Then she coughed. A light, faked cough, only done to amuse herself.

Another cough answered her, though this one was forced, and quite loud.

Renee rolled her head over to her side, eyes wide open in shock and some sort of hope.

Jack's eyes faced the ceiling.

"Good morning." She heard him say.

There, a chance! A chance for treatment, and a chance she'd pursue more than anything she'd ever done in her history.

Renee smiled.


End file.
